Snakeonaman Saga
The Snake saga is the 2nd saga in Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan. It features the fight beetween Kuzon and Snake. The saga after this is the Cabban Saga. Chapter 1: A new enemy! Snakeonaman! ﻿It has been a day since the previous chapter. The Z-Fighters are awake and ready for Snakes arrival. Kuzon: I can feel his energy. Its coming any minute. Goku: Yeah, me too Gohan: Look! The ship! The ship shows up in the sky and slowly lands down to Earth. Kuzon: Im ready. Smoke flies everywhere as the ship touches down on the ground. The smoke clears away and the door gets ready to open. Pan: Im not scared! Gohan: Gulp The door opens. Snake walks out with 2 guards next to him on sides. Kuzon: Snake. Snake: Hello, I am Snakeonaman, or you can call me Snake. But that wont be nessecary since you will be dead soon. Kuzon: Not today, leave now. Snake: Well ain't you a booger. If you want to live, then help me wipe out this planets inhabitants and join me. Kuzon: Well, i think not. Snake: Wait, Dont i know that energy. Its coming from you kid. Kuzon: Please, call me Kuzon. And i know where your getting that energy feeling. You know that planet you attacked a long time ago, about, 5 years. Snake: Hmmmmmm....OH! the planet with no name! I know that energy! Kuzon: Yep, im the kid looking out the window across the street. Snake: I renembr a menber of the planet telling me, " Oh you wont kill me! theres a saiyan over there who will save me, ohhh!"s Kuzon: Yep, im Saiyan. sorry for being a kid though, its natural. Snake: Well, a Saiyan huh. They make good warriors. maybe you could ummm.. you know... Kuzon: NEVER! {C}Kuzon jumps up and kicks Snake in the head causeing little damage. Kuzon lands back on the ground in fighting position. Snake: Well, I see your a fighter. Maybe I should teach you a lesson to live with in hell! {C}Snake whips Kuzon With his tail which kuzon grabs and throws Snake in circles before letting go for Snake to smash into a wall. Kuzon: Everyone except Goku and Vegeta stay here. Snake, lets go somewhere else to finish this. Lets say, the Yunzibit highlands. i have instant transmission. Goku and Snake: We do too. Kuzon: Vegeta, you stay here. Vegeta: Fine, good luck. {C}Kuzon, Goku, and Snake dissappear to Yunzibit. At Master Roshis... {C}Trunks: Well all we can do now is wait.. Gohan: At least we have the Legendary super saiyan on our side Pan: Will Grandpa get hurt? Gohan: Knowing him, probably not to much. Chapter 2: The Fight begins. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake have just made it to the Yunzibit highlands and are ready to fight Snake head on. {C}[ Wind blows] Snake: Lets finish this so i can get back to this planets domination. Kuzon: Okay, but me and Goku here, are probably 2 of the 3 most great fighters other than Vegeta. Snake: well I can handle both of you myself. {C}Kuzon jumps up throws tons of blasts at Snake while Goku sneaks up behind Snake and kicks him. Goku puts Snake in a strangle hod and Snake is unable to move for seconds. Snake: Dang struggle you huh cant huh win huh Goku: Your not going anywhere Snake: ehhhhhh , AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! {C}Snake shoots out of Gokus hand and kicks Goku in the face and runs towards Kuzon with a head, heading right towards Kuzons stomach. Kuzon cant go fast enough and gets rammed right in the abdomon head on. {C}Kuzon: ahh ahh... Snake: hows that Kuzon: Smiles hmmm, you think thats gonna hurt me, hm, you got another think comin Kuzon runs over to snake, kicks him head on in the abs, punches him repeatatly, then Smashes him in the face. {C}Kuzon; How bout that! Snake: Ohh, hurt dang,uhh it looks like uhh i lose in this form. But watch now. laughs Chapter 3: A terrifiying transformation The wind blows, ground begins to crumble, lightning blasts Goku: Whats he doing? Kuzon: I think hes transforming.. Snake: Yes, My final form will truly be reavealed, ha ha.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Kuzon: Woha, eyes from wind his power is rising fast.. Lightning shoots form Snakes body, the wind is shooting threw the sky, Snakes turns from Brown to Blue, and his power increases rapidy Snake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: Woah, ehh, this is extreme, ehh A final blast shoots from snakes body and the smoke, slowly, clears away to reaveal a nightmare. {C}Kuzon: Whoa, thats power. arm off eyes Look! hes different! Goku: Wow, his power, it increased by more than 500,000! Snake: Ha ha, this is my true form. Now you will feel the pain i did when my planet blew up. Kuzon: ummmmmmmm.... Snake rapidly throws blasts at Goku and Goku dodges and go's Kaio-ken. Goku: Kaio- KENNN!!!!!!!!! The Kaio-Ken blasts and shoots at Snake at rapid speed. Snake: what the! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Snake covers his eyes with his tail and gets a big bruize on him, but is not hurt. Snake: AHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LAY A MARK ON ME! NOW WHEN I CONVERT BACK YO MY BASE FORM I WILL LOOK 2 TIMES AS BAD! TAKE THISSSS! Snake does a solar flare and throws another ball of energy at Goku and makes Goku unconscious. Kuzon: How, d, dare, y, you ,d, do, th, this. You fool!! How could you do that!, Now I'll show you your ways in action!! Snake: Finally, a good fight............ Chapter 4: Kuzon vs Snake. Kuzon: Take Thissss!!!!!! {C}Kuzon throws an energy blast at Snake, Snake luckily dodges it and appears in front of Kuzon and whips Kuzon smack dap in the face. Kuzon gets hit and files into a wall behind him but then runs back to Snake with a blast and smashes Snake in the stomach which Snake spits out blood. "ehhh" said Snake. Snake whips back and trys to hit Kuzon in the back but Kuzon gives him another smash in the stomach. "Thats it kid, your done!!!" said Snake. Snake raises his energy and creates a blue aura around him similar to a super saiyan aura but blue. "Now you will regret that" said Snake. Snake throws a jumble of blasts at Kuzon which Kuzon dissippears and appears behind Snake and smashes him in the back of his head with his tail. Snake dissippears and reappears behind Kuzon but Kuzon turns around and tries to pound him the stomach again but misses and gets smashed in the side and a big mark is left. " Darn, uhh, that really hurt, uhh" said Kuzon joking. "It should,you got your whippen, now its time for your time out" said snake. Snake whips Kuzon into a hill behind him. Kuzon flies through the air and smashes into the wall upside down before falling off onto the ground. "hmm. good ridinance" said Snake. " Well Snake, i wouldnt get your hops up just yet." said Kuzon getting up. "What!, you couldnt be okay! thats immposible!" Said snake. "Maybe, if you wasnt messing with the Legendary super saiyan" said Kuzon. "Now lets just get this over with, and anyway, time out is over now" said Kuzon. Kuzon jumps up and flies over to snake and starts to pummel him, though Snake starts pummeling to. Kick here, kick there, punch here, punch there for the next 5 minutes. "Can we start some real fighting yet?" said Snake. "Sure, just let me beat you this time." said Kuzon. "ehhhh.." said Snake. Kuzon throws a Sprirt Cannon at Snake, who dodges it and the cannon causes a big explosion, Snake tries to hit Kuzon with his tail, but Kuzon grabs it and swings Snake around several times before letting go for snake to flie into a giant cliff, and knock it down, Kuzon see's a giant electro-ball appear where Snake landed, the ball gets thrown towards Kuzon, The ball slams against Kuzon at high speed and Kuzon struggles to push it away. "Errr, uh, darn, you er" Said Kuzon struggleing. He could hear Snakes annoying laugh in the background. Kuzon finnaly pushes the bomb away and it explodes in a colosal explosion, Kuzon then powers up Super Saiyan and appears behind Snake and Smashes him in the back of the head to the ground. Kuzon cracks his hands and flies to the ground in front of Snake. Chapter 5: Snakes evil Numa blast! Inbeetween this chapter and the other chapter screen, Snake and Kuzon have been fighting one on one for 2 hours now, and Goku is regaining his conscious. Goku: uhhhh, whats going on? Kuzon: Your regaining conscious, Snake hit you pretty hard back there,about 3 hours ago. I want you to go back home to protect the others okay. Goku: What! but wont you need help! Kuzon: Its okay. I got it. Goku: Okay, see ya. dissippears Kuzon: now we fight again Snake. Snake: Yep Kuzon: Bring it on.. Snake appears in front of Kuzon who punches Snake in the face, Snake strikes back and gives Kuzon a whip in the face. Kuzon dosen't stand for the nonsense and gives Snake a taste of his own medicine, by flying to the sky and shooting a bang beam at him. Though it didnt cause any real damage to Snake, it did manage to tick him off. Snake: Ehhhh, i guess you thought that would hurt me, darn, all I wanted was to dominate this planet, and i will, but first i have to get rid of you, and so i will, ha, ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! Watch this kid! {C}Snake starts to form a round ball of energy around his tail. lightning starts to shoot from his tail in little shocks at a time, then suddenly it starts to thunder outside and amazing power can be felt through miles of the land. "What, uhh, are you, uhh, doing, uhh?!"Said Kuzon as wind blows rapidly at powerful speeds thorugh the hills, Snake: You wanna play ruff kid, now here is my ultimate move! HA HA HA!! {C}Snake gives it 2 more seconds and then, BANG!! THE BLAST SLAMS AND DESTROYS ANY THING IN ITS PATH SLAMMING KUZON AGAINST A CLIFF AT HIGH SPEED!!! Kuzon: AHHHHHH!!!!!! DANG IT!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! AHHHHH!!!!! A GIANT EXPLOSION OCCURS AND WIPES OUT A FOURTH OF YUNZIBIT LEAVING NOTHING BUT DESERT AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE......! THE SMOKE CLOUDS EVERYWHERE AND AFTER A FEW MINUTES FADES AWAY SHOWING KUZON SMASHED INTO A WALL WITH HIS SHIRT TORN IN PEICES PUKING OUT BLOOD. Snake: hard HA, I bet that got ya! Now i got to get back to this planets domination... Kuzon: Not for long, ha ha.. Snake: around WHAT! BUT HOW ARE YOU ALIVE! THAT BLAST HAD MORE THAN A FOURTH OF MY POWER IN IT! Kuzon: Well I guess thats not enough, ha ha.. tired and coughing up blood Snake: WHAT.. Kuzon: Ha ha, watch this.. Chapter 6: Super saiyan Kuzon, The Super showdown begins.... The ground starts to crumble, lightning starts to shoot, thunder can be heard..... Snake: WHAT, UH, ARE YOU DOING? Kuzon: Something im made for, ha ha.. {C}Kuzons hair starts going up and down, and a aura starts to form and turns slightly gold every 5 seconds, while his hair does the same, then suddenly... Kuzon: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A GIANT BALL FORMS AROUND KUZON AND LIGHTNING SHOOTS OUT FROM IT AND TURNS GOLD, THEN THE SMOKE CLEARS AWAY FAST, TO UNVEIL SOMETHING SPECTACULAR... Snake: mouth very wide WHAWAHWAHHHWAAAAHWAT!!!! STANDING, HAIR IS STAND ON END, PURE GOLD, A GOLDEN AURA SHINES AROUND HIM, KUZON, HAS BECOME, A SUPER SAIYAN. Snake, AHHHWAT! BUT, HOW, YOUR POWER JUST INCREASED RAPIDLY, AND YOUR GOLDEN! Kuzon: was you excpecting somthing else? Who would say no to a quick powerup? huh? i would think you, like every enemy would not be scared, like you said, your going to win, aren't you? Snake: Yes, I am! Im not gonna lose to a golden boy! This isn't the corn festival! Kuzon: Heh, thats funny, well EAT MY VITAMIN D!!! KUZON KICKS SNAKE IN THE STOMACH, AND THEN THROWS HIM UP IN THE AIR, APPEARS, AND KICKS HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD AND SNAKE FALLS TO THE GROUND FAST, AND SMASHES HARD, LEAVING A BIG DUST CLOUD. Snake: Uhhhhh, dang you kid..... Kuzon I forgot to tell you to eat my dust to, heh,....... Snake: Ehhhh, well, you forgot one more thing, Kuzon: Whats that? Snake: To lose SNAKETRIES TO WHIP HIS TAIL AROUND TO KUZON, BUT KUZON QUICKLY GRABS IT WITHOUT MOVING Kuzon: I always wanted to be a exterminator........for Snakes KUZON THROWS SNAKE LIKE A BASEBALL AT A CLIFF AND THROWS A ENERGY BALST AT HIM, THEN SNAKE APPEARS BEHIND KUZON, WHO TURNS AROUND AND SMASHES SNAKE IN THE STOMACH AND THEN JUMPS UP AND THE 2 START TO PUMMEL EACH OTHER........ Kuzon: hitting Snake with every arm and leg Well, for a Snake you lasted longer than I thought you would... Snake: hitting Kuzon with his tail and tounge Well, who thought...... KUZON KICKS SNAKE AND SNAKE SLAPS KUZON WITH HIS TOUNGE, KUZON SMASHES SNAKE, AND SNAKE TURNS UPSIDE DOWN AND WHIPS KUZON TO THE GROUND.... Snake: Well, that time I made a hit, score one for me, my prize, one blast, or 4...... SNAKE FORMS A ELECTRIC BALL AROUND HIS TAIL AND SHOOTS A LIGHTING BOLT AT KUZON, WHO IS LAYING ON THE GROUND BELOW, GETTING UP.. Kuzon: Really Snake, a lightning bolt? Well the rain will be your blood! KUZON SHOOTS A BLAST AT THE BOLT CAUSING IT TO FADE AWAY Snake: Ahhhhhhhh......My bolt.....its goneee....ahhh.....You pay now for that you broke it! Kuzon: Finnaly, some action around here, YEAHHHHH!!!! KUZON AND SNAKE START TO PUMMEL EACH OTHER AGAIN, KUZON, A SUPER SAIYAN, AND SNAKE, A SUPER "SNAKE"..... WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT NEXT! Chapter 7: Kuzon slams Snake to pulp! Beat Snake Kuzon! each other with each punch Kuzon: hard Well, your powering down it seems like, why dont you give up Snake, we went through this before, you can't win. Your power is dropping, and mine is rising, So, here is your choices, You can give up. or I can go Legendary on you, which do you choose for your fate? Snake: I choose, to keep fighting, child, ha ha Kuzon: Fine, but your gonna go through all his to lose, KUZON APPEARS BEHND SNAKE AND SMASHES HIM IN THE HEAD, SNAKE TURNS AROUND, BUT KUZON DISSAPEARS AND APPEARS UNDER HIM, KUZON GRABS SNAKES TAIL, TWIRLS SNAKE AROUND FAST, AND THAN LETS GO OF SNAKE AT HIGH SPEED, SNAKE SMASHES INTO A CLIFF NEARBY.... Kuzon: Well Snake, do you wanna give up? Snake: I havent won yet, so why should I give up? Kuzon: I dont know, cause, well, you know.. SNAKE TRIES TO PREPARE ANOTHER NUMA BLAST, BUT KUZON APPEARS BEHIND HIM, AND KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD ONCE AGAIN, "Could you stop doing that!" Said Snake. KUZON THEN POUNDS SNAKE IN THE FACE AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE GUT, AND FOR A FINAL, HE KNEES SNAKE IN THE FACE, FOR SNAKE FALLS TO THE GROUND ONCE AGAIN... Snake: face with tail ahhh! My kid! Why do you keep doing that! ahh, gosh! Kuzon: I think I know what your doing, you dont want me to unleash my full power, your scared aren't you? Snake: What! Why would I be scared of a weak child! Kuzon: Face it, your a Snake, im a Saiyan, you know i can win, I mean, them other Saiyans you saw a little bit ago, They were Goku and Vegeta, they would have you beat by now, im just doing it so Goku wont die and leave the Earth hopeless Snake: hmm Kuzon: And a saiyan Can defeat you, AND THAT WILL BE ME!!! KUZON APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND SLAMS HIM IN THE FACE, AND THEN TRYS A KAMEHAMEHA WAVE... Kuzon: Ka, me Snake: What is he doing?! A dance? Kuzon: Ha, me, HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Snake: What the! THE KAMEHAMEHA HITS SNAKE IT THE STOMACH AT HIGH SPEED,,, Snake: AHHHHHHH!!!!! Kuzon: AHHHHHH!!!!!! Snake: AHHH!! WHAT, IS THIS!!! AHHHH!!!! Kuzon: AHHHHH!!! DIEEEE!!!!! Snake: AHHHH!!! THE BLAST FADES AWAY WITH THE DUST, TO SHOW SNAKE SMASHED INTO THE GROUND, AND KUZON IN THE AIR BREATHING HARD. KUZON THEN SHOOTS DOWN FROM THE AIR WITH HIS FOOT SHOOTING DOWN AND SMASHES INTO SNAKES ABDOMEN AT SPEED Kuzon: Well Snake, I think this is the end Snake: Oh no it isn't boy Kuzon: WHAT! Snake: Well, I think im gonna finish this now Kuzon: What the? SNAKE FLYS UP IN THE AIR Snake: This might destroy this area, bu atleast you'll be gone to WHATS COMING NEXT? WHAT IS SNAKE ABOUT TO PULL OFF? FIND OUT NEXT! Chapter 8: Snakes hiss AT MASTER ROSHIS, Roshi: at dirty magizines oh yeah! right there! Yamcha: Are you ever gonna stop doing that? Roshi: You should try it sometime! Oh yeah! Yamcha: Weird Goku: in door scared up Hey guys Everybody: Goku! Yamcha: What happened? Tell us! Tein: Why are you all scard up? Goten: Did you win!? Goku: Hold on guys! No i didnt win, Gohan: Oh no Goku: No, "I" didn't win, Kuzon is still fighting Everybody: WHAT! Gohan: Why did you come back? Goku: Snake did some kind of blast to me that gave me unconcious, and after a while i woke up and Kuzon told me to come here, then i guess he contiued fighting. Goten: Wow, i hope Kuzon beats Snake! AT YUNZIBIT AT THE BATTLESCENE, Snake: Ah ha! Now you will see my utimate power! Kuzon: What? SNAKE OPENS HIS MOUTH WIDE AND STARTS SUKING IN A LOT OF AIR.. Kuzon: Your breathing? Thats no surprise... Snake: Bam Kuzon: What? Snake: Slams shut, tounge sticks out HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A GIANT SWAP OF AIR FLIES THROUGH IN EVERY DIRECTION AT THOUSANDS OF MILES PER HOUR.. Kuzon: eyes, slowly steping back DANG IT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KUZON COMES OFF THE GROUND AND GO'S WITH THE WIND Snake: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: DANGGGGGGGGGGGGG ITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT MASTER ROSHIS, Yamcha: I love Chicken though... WIND STARTS COMING THROUGH AT AMAZING SPEED, ENOUGH TO BLOW THE HOUSE DOWN, Yamcha: WHAT THE! Bulla: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Gohan: I think its coming from the big fight!!! Roshi: MY MAGIZENES ARE FLYING AWAY!!! IN THE CITY, Random people: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my gosh!!!! Ahhh! AT THE BATTLESCENE, Snake: HISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! AHHH!!!! THE WIND SLOWLY STOPS BLOWING.. Snake: Darn that tickled my mouth, mouth with tail Kuzon: Ahhhhh! Help me!, ahh! Snake: What? Who said that? KUZON GETS UP FROM UNDER A PILE OF ROCKS, ALMOST THE ENTIRE YUNZIBIT IS DESERT, Kuzon: Ahhh! Snake: To bad i had to wipe out this nice landscape that could of been on my planet, which it is Kuzon: To late Snake: WHAT! BUT HOW!! Kuzon: This is gonna be our fate Snake, prepare for your death, im not playing no more games Snake: EHH! BUT!!! What is Kuzon about to pull off? Will he defeat Snake once and for all? The final showdown is next! Chapter 9: The final trump card! Kuzons ultimate Super bomb! ﻿KUZON STARTS TO FORM A BLUE ROUND SPHERE IN WITH BOTH HANDS Snake: Oh no you dont! SNAKE RUNS OVER TO KUZON AND KUZON CANT MOVE BECAUSE HES FORMING THE BLAST, SO HE GETS HIT ANDS THE SPHERE FADES AWAY Kuzon: Ehh, KUZON GETS BACK UP AND TRIES TO FORM IT AGAIN BUT SNAKE HITS HIM AGAIN AND IT FADES AWAY AGAIN Kuzon: Will you stop that! Snake: Im not gonna get told what to do by a kid! Kuzon: Ehh..... KUZON KICKS SNAKE IN THE FACE AND SNAKE SLAMS INTO A CLIFF NEARBY,, KUZON CONTINUES TO FORM THE BLAST, AFTER MINUTES IT GETS BIGGER AND BIGGER, Kuzon: Finally! Prepare to die Snake, from the day I first saw you I knew it would come to this,allow me to say, This is you fate!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUZON THROWS THE SUPER BOMB LIKE A SPIRiT BOMB AT SNAKE, AIMS IT AND THAN BLAST!!!!! Snake: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Blast is to much for Snake and quickliy tears through him and encinerates him to ash, while Snake has his last words! The Bomb grows much bigger and rips apart rocks and high hills and mountains, while Kuzon struggles for more power, he finnally stops when Snake dies, and falls to the ground wore out and descends from his Super Saiyan State, and slowly smiles of Snakes defeat. Now Awakened a new Legendary warrior! Kuzon the Super Saiyan! Read the Next saga, the Cabban saga here! Cabban Saga! ﻿